The Case of the Missing CD Single
by Batty-chan
Summary: Arthur Trine loves to listen to Lacus Clyne. He is her number one fan, after all. But when a certain pair of mechanics join forces with a certain pilot...an evil scheme is hatched! Will Arthur ever hear his beautiful single again? [GSD]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Maa, I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny, or Arthur Trine, or any of it. But I did write the story, cause poor Arthur is neglected! –Hugs him.- I'll own you…when I get really rich and buy you…XD The rating on this one is purely for safety._

Arthur Trine sighed, stretching out his sore body on his favorite chair. A moment of rest finally! Between doing reports for Gladys and barking out battle commands, there was hardly ever enough time for this. He smiled, taking his cap from his head carefully, looking over its surface with disinterest. Minerva was truly a hard ship to live on, but he was certainly up to it. Sometimes he knew he was a bit silly, but…dedicated! He was certainly dedicated, and he might question orders from time to time, but he was obedient too.

Talia Gladys couldn't ask for a better CO than Arthur Trine, he knew. Continuing to smile, he tossed the hat to his bed, laughing a little when he missed. If she wanted someone with good aim though, she'd have to find somebody else. He wasn't a mobile suit pilot for a reason, after all. Ah, well. He had tons of those black caps in his closet anyway. It'd be fine on floor.

He surveyed his quarters quietly for a moment, relishing one tiny fact utterly. PRIVATE QUARTERS! That detail drove him wild, even though he had gotten rooms to himself for quite a while now. The days at the academy hadn't been fun; Arthur had to room with three other boys that he had absolutely despised. His lips tightened a bit at the memory, but he forced himself to continue smiling. His roommates had looked down on him from the day they had met him. Look where he was now! He giggled in his way, that way which had gotten him into trouble on many an occasion.

Arthur stretched his arm lazily over that of the chair, reaching for a little black device on the very edge of his bed. This was a very big reason that it was great to have private quarters. No roommates to bother you, to tell you what to do, to cater to…. "I love you," he murmured, strained, his fingertips brushing just the edge of the contraption. "Darling, beautiful uniform!" More laughter, and he just barely reached the thing.

The thing was rectangular, with buttons of differing sizes littering every part of its front. Arthur knew it was a little archaic, but he couldn't help it. He had a thing for retro, in some deep part of him. Besides, it was the only way to do it! A remote was a lot more fun than just telling the computer what you wanted…

He picked the remote up, and pointed it at another much more bulky gadget. Tap! He hit a button square dab in its center.

Lacus Clyne flooded the room in all her glory!

Minerva's CO might have squealed in delight. Might have. He loved the new version of Shizuka Na Yoru Ni! The old version had been good too…but the new one…!

Despite his fatigue, Arthur bounced energetically to the music, humming along with his idol. Lacus Clyne was a Goddess, perfectly divine! Her new image was absolutely charming, too. So much cuter than her old, conservative self! He laughed a little, feeling his cheeks slowly start to burn pink.

The song ended, he stretched a little bit, before standing. He didn't have to mess with the "stereo," as it was called. He had his Lacus-sama on repeat! The only thing that could be better than that… Arthur suppressed a squeak, his hands coming together in delight at the idea. A concert. A live, morale-raising concert! She'd dance, and she'd sing, and she'd boun—"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He put his hands over his mouth, attempting to conceal the sound. Nobody knew that he absolutely adored Lacus Clyne; no one knew that he listened to her whenever he could. As much as he loved her, he was a bit embarrassed to let anybody else know about his infatuation with pop music, especially. He was an important man on the ship, and even though she was well loved, the Captain and most of the ship scoffed at her. It would make him look…

He grabbed the remote and turned the song down a few notches, until he was sure no one outside his quarters would be able to hear. Arthur didn't want to look…_fluffy and pink_. Biting his lower lip, he began to remember his days at the Academy…

And slapped himself hard. "Trine, there are too many flashbacks on this ship as it is!" He blushed a little, walking over to where his hat lay. His fingers brushed its surface, before he lifted it, placing the thing on his head once again. That black haired pilot did that all the time, and so did the blue-headed war veteran that recently joined the Minerva. Arthur wondered briefly if they realized that everyone else could see their memories when they played them like that. Frankly, he was sick of seeing blonde girls doing angsty things and smacking their prospective boyfriends around.

Tap! He turned off the stereo with the large red button in the top corner of the remote, sighing forlornly. "I'm hungry now, Lacus-sama. But I'll be back soon!" And in a moment, after straightening his uniform a little, Arthur Trine walked out of his quarters, daydreaming about…

_----BACK IN THE TRINE ROOM:_

THUD!

"HOLY SHIT! VINO I WAS SURE HE WAS GOING TO LOOK IN HERE!"

A mass of tangled limbs, varying between the red of the elite ZAFT soliders and the green-ish of the mechanics, had fallen out of Arthur's closet, just as he walked out. Shinn Asuka was on the bottom of the pile, struggling and growling, muttering curses. While the other two, Youlan Kent, who had spoken, and Vino Dupre were attempting to liberate themselves to no avail.

Finally, Shinn somehow freed himself and stood, dusting off the front of his uniform. "I don't even know why I agreed to come here with you guys. This is really stupid. Okay, so Commander Trine listens to Lacus Clyne. What now?"

Vino grinned a little, propping his chin up on his hands; he was still on the floor for some reason. "Well, now, we can not only take his CD and listen to it…"

Youlan, now standing too, smirked. "We can also play a practical joke on him! What do you think we'd do if we took away his precious?" Vino joined his partner in crime in hysterical laughter.

Shinn, however, stood there, staring at his friends with crimson eyes of astonishment. _I didn't know they were idiots when I met them. Really I didn't. _Was Rey the only normal guy friend he had? Blinking, the Impulse pilot noticed that the two mechanics had walked over to the stereo and had started examining it.

"Ooh, Trine likes the older players, huh? It's a very nice specimen…but nothing we can't handle! Now, let's see…" Moving a hand through his hair, the darker of the two looked over the machine and its buttons intently.

"Where is the open button?"

_Authors Notes: Ah, the first chapter to a comedy! Will Arthur find his beloved CD missing when he returns? Will Vino and Youlan succeed in their evil plot? Will Shinn survive the story without a migraine? Is Rey really his only normal friend? And will there be any more FLASHBACKS? Please, read and review._


	2. Chapter 2: Athrun and Blonde Girls?

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, and it's a good thing I don't. Voila! More Trine goodness, from my crazy brain.

Shinn sighed from within Impulse's cockpit as Youlan and Vino blared the pilfered Lacus Clyne below. Some Lacus was just fine; he'd admit that freely. Her voice was pretty enough, and her new look was…nice. Decidedly nice. But pink hair wasn't really his thing…. Really, blondes were more his style—NOT the issue though! This was an area for working and whatnot. The pop music made him feel distracted.

With another sigh, he pressed the back of his head against the seat.

…Mayu-chan liked Lacus Clyne, very much. She had trouble finding her songs because of their location, and it would be pretty disappointing to her. Shinn smiled a little, flipping the pink cell from his pocket. He flipped it open, shut it again, and flipped it open. He remembered when she found a Lacus ringtone; it was the slower version of the song Youlan and Vino were dancing to. Whenever he used to call her, he heard it while he waited for her to pick up.

Shinn closed his eyes, and grasped the phone a little tighter.

"OI, SHINN! STOP WITH THE EMO FLASHBACKING FOR FIVE SECONDS!"

—_BELOW THE DESTINY, MAINTENANCE AREA._

Youlan sighed, and looked to Vino.

"We just saved our beautiful Lacus-sama from the grips of a lecherous old man, and played our first prank in months. How can he be so…" Youlan bit his lip, and lowered his voice. "…so much like Kira Yamato! Really, that guy is no fun at all. He's all stuck up and serious all the time."

Vino nodded vigorously in turn. "Yeah, that Kira…. he's a real…"

Blink, blink. "Wait! Who the hell is Kira Yamato?"

The darker mechanic blinked too, putting a hand behind his head. "You know…I have no clue _who_ that is, actually. I wonder why I said that." Glaring, his friend shook his head. "Are you serious? Is it some pretty girl and you're just trying to play it off like it's a guy so you don't have to 'share'"? Youlan sweatdropped and returned the nasty look. "Why is it every time I mention someone, you think it's a cute girl I'm hiding from you?"

"Where else would you get those names, and why wouldn't you know who they belonged to!"

"Maybe it's because all of the flashbacks that happen on this ship! I can't remember whose they are anymore!"

"A LIKELY STORY! I thought we were friends! Friends don't hide things, Youlan!"

Vino leapt upon Youlan with a typhoon of punches. A moment later, the mechanics were a pile of limbs on the floor, spewing curses and projecting violence. Luckily, the two of them were too small to do much damage to one another. In a few moments, they were too tired to move.

Rather _unluckily_, Athrun Zala walked into the room in those few moments and saw this:

Two boys were lying on the ground right in front of the Impulse, breathing heavily. The darker of the two was on the bottom, completing the image; the paler ones were hardly ever uke. In the background, his ex-fiancée's old CD seemed to be playing, her voice serenading the two with a quiet love song.

He stared, expression unchanging for a moment. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Meer once made him look like a whore after all, and that wasn't…all that…true.

Athrun bit his lower lip, and surveyed the scene a little bit more. He frowned. "Isn't it a bit dirty in here to be… on the floor?

He heard a pair of groans, and the pale boy rolled off of the apparent uke.

"Youlan, Vino? Mmpfffff…"

Athrun laughed, and shook his head. "Really, I wasn't expecting this, but…it's rather cute. I mean, it must be hard for you to make time for each other when there's so much work to be done…. You know, I know a couple _just_ like you two."

Youlan turned his face to Vino, his expression very dull. "Did you ever notice…that this guy always comes here when we're most likely to embarrass ourselves?" Vino shrugged a little in response. "It doesn't bother me anymore, really. I've given up trying to figure out how or why he does it." 

"Well, you two boys have fun. Don't let me bother you. I mean, at least you're…kind of, off the Lacus kick."

Athrun shuffled past the two mechanics, waving over his shoulder. Once he was out of sight for the moment, they stood and brushed themselves off. "We should start staying near his quarters…maybe we can embarrass him a little."

Vino scoffed and looked at Youlan from the corner of his eye. "Maybe _he_ knows who Kira Yamato is!"

"THAT AGAIN! How many times do I have to tell you, Vino? You sound like you're my jealous boyfriend or something."

TACKLE!

—_MEANWHILE_

…Stellar also liked to sing and dance. Shinn always thought she was beautiful, fragile. Like a rose, she needed protection from the world around her. A beautiful…blonde…rose… He remembered watching her twirl near the sea. Her innocence attracted him to her instantly. Someone like her needed a world without fighting…

—_WHOOPS, WRONG PLACE. THE "OTHER" MEANWHILE  
_  
…

…..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT HERE!"

Arthur Trine looked blankly at the open slot in his CD player. He knew very well that it had been here before he had gone to lunch. He had even had a short flashback to remind himself for sure, and that even checked out pretty well. He lifted his hand, pressed the button for the CD tray to close. He pressed the button again after it closed. When it had opened once more, the CD was still not present.

He checked his pockets and his favorite chair. No CD.

He checked his closet, turning over every hat and slipping his hands into every pocket. No CD.

Arthur, panicked, checked his computer and found no CD.

He returned to his chair, biting his lower lip. It wasn't that bad that the thing was missing, really. The only problem was that…what if somebody found it? Would they know whose it was? If they did, what would they think of all those shiny stickers…? Worse yet, what if it had been stolen while he was away? Arthur frowned, his teeth digging into his lip a little more deeply. "Who the hell steals someone's Lacus CD?"

Jumping to his feet, Arthur smiled determinedly. He could only think of a few people on the ship that had a love of Lacus as deep as his own. And less than that were heinous enough to resort to thievery! There was only one thing to do…. It was time to take back what was rightfully his own!

"MUAHA! Just you wait Lacus-sama! I'll find you!"

—_JUST OUTSIDE_

Meyrin Hawke strode a little faster beyond Commander Trine's chambers. It wasn't any surprise to her to hear maniacal laughter coming from inside, but… "Why was he talking to Lacus Clyne?" She blinked, and shook the thoughts from her head. "Maa, henda."

_Author's Notes: Ah, a second chapter finally! Forgive me for the long period of time it took for this to come about. This chapter jumps around a lot, and I'm sorry for an OC moments there might be. I hope you all enjoy it, it's actually very hard to write. "Henda," is "weird." XD So…next time on the Arthur Trine Show! Will Rey actually make an appearance in this fanfic? Why is Athrun always in the wrong place in the wrong time? Who IS Kira Yamato? …Oh, and will Arthur get his love back? Please, read and review._


End file.
